


lights off

by bigapplesteve



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Howell - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil Lester - Freeform, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 02:50:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20922962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigapplesteve/pseuds/bigapplesteve
Summary: phil stays up all night to watch the teenager across the street in his room.





	lights off

The stars flicker as Phil clambers on his windowsill with difficulty. He lets his legs dangle from the window opening as his bare feet hit the rough roof. The street only being lit by dim streetlamps and the people who still have their lights on at this hour.

Phil looks back at his alarm clock to see the bright red letters staring back at him. 1:56. He quickly turns back towards the outside world

He hears the sound of some kind of tv show drowning out the killing silence in the brisk air. The woman’s voice screeching out her lines in a voice that makes Phil cringe.

He lets his lace curtains engulf him as he looks up at the bright stars surrounding the moon as kids listening to storytime.

His hands lose themselves in the long sleeves of his hoodie as he relaxes against the frame of the thin window, his head hitting the frame.

As time passes his thoughts start to clear and his mind getting light. Nothing to worry about anymore.

The black-haired puts his hood up and looks around at the other houses in the neighbourhood. His hair messing up and sticking out in multiple places being hidden by the thick fabric of his hoodie.

Phil notices the neighbour’s window being lit up by what seems like a computer light. He sees the room go red and blue. As he stares at the window he starts to hear a song that phil recognises

_Omae wa mou, shindereu_

He smiles at the thought of a teenager living in this old neighbourhood. And having that teenager having a very interesting taste in music.

He looks for a little longer until he drifts his attention back to the almost full moon and her kids.

The distraction doesn’t work for long as he immediately centers his attention back to the mysteriously lit room.

He shakes his head at the thought of an old lady living there and swings his legs back into his dark room only being lit by dim fairly lights. He jumps down carefully and tiredly walks back to his bed, convinced he’s going to sleep well tonight.

* * *

Phil shuffles around as his Elvis Presley cd lowly whirrs and starts playing heartbreak hotel, releasing the room from its deathly silence. He smiles as the deep voice comes out of the small speakers packed at the side of his room.

_Well since my baby left me, I found a new place to dwell_

The words cutting deep into him with familiarity covering the sword. He smiles upon remembering the number of times he’s listened to this particular cd on repeat to the point where he knows all of the discography by heart.

_Down at the end of lonely street at heartbreak hotel._

Phil looks towards his curtains where he sat just a couple of moments ago. A little glim of moonlight slipping out on the side of the curtains. The soft blue light dripping down wall and melting into the green carpet.

He shivers at the soft breeze coming through the slightly opened window. A tingle over his whole bodycomes back to him as he thinks about the music coming from the across the street neighbour’s home. He decides to ignore the thought and paint.

The Elvis Presley CD plays in the background as he paints, he starts losing track of time as he aimlessly throws the coloured mixtures on the canvas. Phil drifts towards his pallet of acrylics and starts mixing the colours.

_I wonder if you’re lonesome tonight._

He mumbles along to Elvis’ voice, He smiles knowing it’s his favoutite songand he’s listened to this particular song so much he knows the difficult timed song by heart.

_You know someone said that the world’s a stage and you must play a part._

Quietly mumbling along. Phil starts adding blobs of acrylic on the canvas with his fingers and blending it into the already existing painting.

A window.

A window is what he’s painting, the dark and dull surroundings making the blue and red panes look quite lively.

Phil sighs as he gets up and unplugs his fairy lights.

_Now I’m standing there with emptiness all around_

Phil slips under the warm and familiar duvet. He drifts his attention to the canvas staring back at him

_And if you won’t come back to me, then they can bring the curtain down_

He feels his eyelids getting heavy and his body drifting towards the circular body pillow.

At that he falls asleep with an Elvis Presley CD playing and the mystery upstairs window in mind while hugging his bodypillow tight.

* * *

,,I’m afraid I don’t know dear’’ Phil’s mom, Kath, says.

Phil sighs and continues spooning up the milk and cereal concoction. His facial expression have fallen down upon hearing his mom not knowing whot he across the street neighbours are.

,,Why?’’ Kath asks curiously. She gets up to get something from the refridgerator. She turns around and looks at Phil with a questionable look. He looks at his brother’s,Martyn, seat at the table. If he were here he would tease him about it and never let it go.

,,Just wanted to know’’ Phil says with a slight tremble in his voice not sounding at all convincing. Kath turned around with a glass and a jug of orange juice and closed the refridgerator doorwith her elbow and sat down.

Phil looked out of the kitchen window and searched for the window he’s been staring at for the past weekend. The curtains are closed like always with no sign of life.

,,I’m gonna be late’’ Phil springs up from the kitchen stool and goes to grab his backpack that’s slumped in the corner of the hall. ,,Be safe!’’ Kath shouts from behind him. Phil hums in response and runs out of the door.

As the busstop appears in sight Phil notices a figure walking out of their house. The across the street house. A boy with silky smooth brown hair. His facial features soft and delicate. His big hands gripping his backpackstraps and headphones gripping tightly on his head. When the mysterious stranger seems to be coming closer, Phil snaps out of his one-sided staring contest. Phil quickly walks ahead and occasianly glances sidewards towards the mysterious teen across the street.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on twitter! https://twitter.com/uncomfypml


End file.
